Roommate
by yummymummy10
Summary: I'm Bella Swan and this is my story. My bestie, Alice, has just announced that she is getting married in 3 months! I've been evicted and need a new place, jump in Jaspers cousin Edward with a spare room. How can I be expected to live with this bronze haired god and concentrate on my MOH duties? A/H, BxE, AxJ & RxE
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first forray into the world of fanfic so please review and point things out if they are wrong. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.

I sat in the kitchen thoroughly depressed. How could she do this to me? How could she get married? Hadn't we always sworn that we would grow to be old spinsters together, own a shed load of cats and shout at the neighbourhood kids as they approached the house to get the ball they had just lost in our overgrown garden?

I took another sip of my drink and let the coffee taste of my Kahlua and coke slide sweetly down my throat, warming it as it went. Drowning my sorrows was not helping. _Bella Swan you need to pull yourself together, your 29 and your best friend is going to be getting married. Life moves on! Suck it up and deal with it._ Couldn't my inner monologue keep its freakin' common sense to itself for one night and let me wallow. At 29 I was single, had a crappy job, was always promising myself that I would get the body I had always wanted, preferably the body of the 22 year old model like receptionist from my office building, I swear once I develop the procedure for being able to surgically remove our heads and then swap them my life would be complete. I didn't have a bad face I've been told I'm quite beautiful, though I always think it's a crock!

Anyway back to the evenings events and as to why I am drowning my sorrows, I have just come back home from a meal with my friends, where Alice, my best friend since forever, just announced that her boyfriend Jasper and her were engaged and would be getting married this summer. It was bad enough when Rose got married but Alice and I had always had our pact. Even though I was upset I was happy for her too. Alice Cullen is the loveliest person I know, she reminds me a little of Tinkerbell except that she has short black hair and dark brown eyes , is tiny with a figure to die for and a talent for shopping, luckily funded by the fact that her family are rich, as is Jasper.

Alice and Jasper Masen had met one day at college, he was a year older than us and had been doing a degree in History. I remember the first time I met him, it was one of my extremely rare nights off and Alice had arranged that we go out to a party on campus. Jasper was already there and when we walked in and I saw the two of them together I could see how much they were into each other but they never made me feel like a fifth wheel. Jasper had a talent for making me feel comfortable I think it was his relaxed air, plus he had these brown eyes that could look at you and calm you straight away. His dark blond hair was always worn slightly long and was curly but not in an unruly way. It was quite funny when Alice and Jasper stood next to each other as Jasper was tall whereas Alice was short, she just reached his shoulder in heels, it was cute.

When I think back to that night I can see that it was then that I was doomed to a life of lonely spinsterhood. This was the night that out other best friend Rosalie had met her now husband Emmett McCarty. Rosalie is gorgeous and on this particular night had looked killer in a red bandage dress that showed off her fantastic legs and enviable chest. She has beautiful long blonde hair and violet eyes with the longest lashes I have ever seen, she is tall but despite this always wears heels. She had met Emmett after he bumped into her and splashed beer on her chest, needless to say she slapped him across the face. Unfortunately she didn't get the desired response, he grinned at her and said that she was going to be his wife.

Emmett is a huge bear of a man; he is about as tall as Jasper but much broader and muscular. He has short dark brown hair and blue eyes that twinkle with mischief and when he smiles it's always huge and creates the two cutest dimples you've ever seen. Emmett and Rose own a garage and restore old cars and sell them on. Apparently a lot of collectors use them and they come highly recommended. Needless to say that I am the poor friend who always counts the pennies and rents a tiny apartment that any of my other friends would use as a broom cupboard.

So this evening when we got to the posh restaurant that Alice had booked I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu and had a glass of tap water. My friends knew better than to offer to pay for me. I am quite stubborn when I put my mind to it. The announcement came as a shock because there had been no hint from Jasper that he would be doing it but then I think I should have seen the signs, I mean he took her to Hawaii for the weekend. I think what shocked me the most was how quickly the wedding was going to be taking place, I mean we were in April now and they wanted to get married in July. That meant a lot of saving up for me.

My thoughts were broken by a buzzing; I looked up realising it was my phone vibrating. I picked it up, only a text message; I pressed the button to see who had sent it, Alice.

_**Can we meet on Friday for lunch I want to discuss the wedding? Xx**_

I put my head on the table. The wedding! Already it was annoying me and nothing had been planned. I go to reply but before I can I have to check on funds and after a quick call to my bank I am ready to text back.

_**Can do but it will have to be sandwiches in the park. I am broke and need to save the little cash I have left. Xx**_

Why did I have to have friends who had money and wanted to get married and be all fancy and stuff. I finish my drink and debate whether to have another one, after a moment I decided against it. I figured I would need to save it for a later date.

My phone went off again as I was getting in the shower, I thought about going to check it but the shower was too great a pull what with all its steamy, hot goodness. I grabbed at my shower gel and lathered it on my body. Nice relaxing shower before bed; I quickly shampoo and condition my hair with my one little luxury, my expensive strawberry fragranced shampoo.

I stepped out of the shower, dried off, brushed my teeth and grabbed my phone. Alice again, I knew she wouldn't want to have sandwiches in the park but I could always try.

_**No, let's meet at Seth's Deli, my treat. I won't take no for an answer. Xx**_

I quickly replied back saying ok. I was exhausted and I really didn't feel up to discussing or even thinking about the wedding until I absolutely had to. Weddings to me just meant expense and stress. I drifted off to sleep with a frown on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer**

I stumbled into work and said hello to Angela, my boss. As bosses go Angela is the best, she was friendly and understanding and didn't demand that things be done yesterday. I was Angela's secretary which pretty much involved everything admin related. I settled at my computer and did my usual checks, personal emails, EBay and IMDB. I know not really productive and probably boring to some but I need to occupy my time somehow.

After copying a case file for Angela I break for lunch. I grab my bag and head to the break room, free coffee is a must, plus all I have is a crappy home lunch of a cheese sandwich. Nothing exciting. As I sit there I hear the extremely annoying tones of Mike Newton. Mike is the obligatory office wannabe Casanova. "Hey Bella baby, how's things? I'm still waiting for you to set the date for those drinks you promised me."

"Well Mike, I hope that you're not holding your breath for that because trust me, that day will never come." I say not even looking at him. God this man is the most arrogant person ever and he looks like a sandy coloured weasel. He literally makes my skin crawl.

"Oh come on Bella, you know that you want to. Secretly deep down you have feelings for me, I just know it." He leans on the table towards me, leering at my chest, which from the position he has just afforded himself, is clear down my top.

"Mike, Mike, Mike." I say shaking my head slowly, looking at him with a fake pained look as if what I was about to say was going to hurt. "My "feelings" for you are written all over my face whenever I see you, yet you seem to be emotionally illiterate. What you see as "romantic" feelings I know for sure are more like repulsion." I gather my things, so much for a chilled out lunch and walk out of the break room, leaving Mike flabbergasted.

As I wander to my desk I can't help but think what is wrong with me? Why do I always attract the sleazes? My friends had given up trying to set me up with men, my dates always ended with me having to try and let them down nicely but ending up being completely brutal. I shrug it off and settle back into work and before I know it I'm done for the day.

My journey home is uneventful, except for the fact that I was pushed up against some mans extremely sweaty armpit. Lovely I know but that's the joys of public transport. I finally reach my apartment and struggle with the dodgy lock and push the door open, relieved to be home.

I looked around at the small space which at the moment looked even smaller due to the mess I left everywhere. _Roll up your sleeves Bella; it's time to clear this up! _My inner voice spoke to me and for once I agreed to go with what it said. I quickly got changed and started moving around the apartment cleaning and moving things whilst singing to my iPod. Blasting out Rolling in the Deep by Adele, I thought I was doing a bloody good rendition of it when the song stopped and I heard a thudding on the door. Oops, maybe I had disturbed the neighbours.

I pull open the door and stood there is my landlord. "Erm...hello? Mr. Black, what's the problem?" My mind was racing, was it rent day already? I looked at him expectantly.

"Well Miss. Swan I needed to give this to you in person." He said as he passed me an envelope. I looked at it confused and then back at Mr. Black, who was looking at his shoes.

"Er...ok. Should I open it now then?" I asked and I noticed the slightest movement of his head and took it to be a nod. My finger slipped under the flap of the envelope and ripped it open. I took out the sheet of paper inside and read it and then reread it. My brain couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. "You're evicting me? What the fuck?" I very rarely curse but I felt that this was an appropriate moment to do so.

I saw Mr. Black wince at my reaction, "I'm sorry Miss. Swan but I am required to sell the building. It is too expensive to keep. Plus the building is virtually empty and I'm not getting the return I need." He seemed genuinely upset by having to do this. "I'm sorry that I'm only giving you a month but I have a developer that is interested and it's going to only take a month for the sale to go through."

"It's ok Mr. Black it just seems that this week is going from bad to worse. Well at least you were brave enough to give me the news to my face rather than just send it through the mail. Much more personal and it seems that my spring clean has come at the right time; now I can kill two birds with one stone and pack at the same time." I babble giving a small giggle at the end. "Well I shall let you get on and deal with the rest of your tenants."

He gives a nod, turns and leaves. I quietly shut the door and slump down against it, I don't know how long I sit in the floor for just toying with the envelope between my fingers. Time to crack open the Kahlua again. I make my drink and get back to cleaning, packing what I didn't need as I went along.

I looked at the clock once I had done what I could. Midnight, quick shower then bed. Once everything was done I settled in my bed and cuddled up to my duvet and pillows and told myself that when one door closes another one opens, this could be the tides changing for me. Well I could hope at least.

The next morning was more of the usual, except that I added searching the online classifieds to my daily internet time. I watched the clock as it got to lunch time gathered my things and advised Angela that I may over run my lunch. I knew it wouldn't be a problem as I either never took my lunch break or was back early if I did take one. I made my way out of the building and headed towards Seth's Deli. We had discovered it one day by accident and loved it, so it quickly became our lunch date place.

I arrived and opened the door to the bustling deli and heard a cry of "Bella!" I turned to the guys behind the counter, they were always so friendly to me and all of them flirted outrageously. I guessed it was a family trait as they were all brothers. "Hey guys!" I smile and wave at them and make my way over to Alice. She's looking great in oversized shades, vest top, skinny jeans and her ridiculously high heels.

"Hey Alice, how's it going?" I ask as I approach the table she has somehow managed to get. She stands and hugs me, kissing my cheek.

"Hey! It's going good just starting to plan the wedding. How are you?" Alice plonks herself back in her chair. I sit down and arrange everything on the table to give us more room.

"I'm ok I suppose. I got a letter off my landlord last night. I'm being evicted; he's selling the building, so I have a month to get a new place. Just what I needed, I mean this place was the only one I could afford on my pay. I think I'm just going to have a look at apartment sharing." I said while reading the menu.

I looked up and Alice was staring at me. "Oh my god Bella! I'm sorry. I know some great places that are up for rent. I could also put some feelers out to see if there is anybody that I and Jasper know that have a room in their apartment to rent."

"Alice, don't look for apartments because I know the apartments you'll look at will be well out of my price range. In regards to a room to rent that would be great but only if it's at the right price. So enough about my disaster of a life. You wanted to talk about the wedding." I said trying to deflect from me and back to the business at hand.

"Oh we will get to that in a moment. In the meantime let's order some food, I am so hungry. What are you going to have? I'm thinking of having the grilled chicken Caesar salad and an orange and passion fruit smoothie." I look up from the menu, I don't know why I am so shocked by her choice, I know how much Alice loves to eat but it always surprises me how much she puts away and how skinny she stays.

I took a couple more minutes to look at the menu and decided it would be cheaper for me to forego eating and just have a coffee. I looked up to see Jacob making his way to our table to take our order. Jacob was Seth's older brother by 2 years and he was hot. He was tall, with muscles that bulged and strained against the white t-shirt he always wore to work, which contrasted beautifully against his naturally dark skin. He wore his black hair short and slightly spiked and had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen.

I caught myself staring just before anyone else noticed and quickly busied myself with the menu. "Our favourite ladies!" Jacob boomed as he reached our table. "How are we on this finest of days?" He asked smiling broadly and showing off his white teeth. I was dumbstruck.

"We are very well thanking you. I'm engaged and we have set the date for the 12th of July." Alice bubbled over with excitement. "Bella and I are having lunch to start the planning."

"Well congratulations to you Alice and the lucky man of course. I think the news may break some hearts here." He laughed. Alice chuckled and gave his arm a nudge. She was a flirt without even trying, how does she do that? "And how is the beautiful Bella?" he turns to me, the way he's looking at me makes me want to fan myself, whew, who turned the heat up in here?

"Erm...I'm ok thanking you. I've got a lot of things happening at the moment so completely stressed out. Other than that I'm peachy. How are you guys anyway? We haven't been in for ages." I ask him. I always stutter when I talk to him, he just seems to get me flustered.

"We are all good, Sam, the eldest, has just gotten married to his long suffering partner Emily. How she puts up with him we'll never know. Other than that we are all the same. So I better get to work taking your order otherwise Seth will be on my case for flirting with you two again. What can I get you guys today?"

We both gave our orders, my order of just coffee was met with two glares of disapproval but I just shrugged it off. Once Jacob had gotten what we wanted he wandered off and I turned to Alice (only after getting a good look at his ass!). "So Al, you wanted to discuss the wedding?" I asked while getting the sugar and cream ready for my coffee.

"Well I wanted to discuss what you will need to do for the organising. Being the maid of honour and all, you will have quite a bit on your shoulders I'm afraid." She looked at me slyly over her glasses.

"Wait you want me to be the maid of honour? Al...I'm not too sure that you should do that; surely Rose would be the much better choice. I mean you were her maid of honour so maybe you should return the favour." I didn't want responsibility for someone else's big day. What if I didn't do something right and it ruined the whole event? Oh my god the panic was beginning. Breathe Bella, breathe.

Alice looked at me with a hurt expression. "How can you even say that? You've been my best friend since we were little and you want me to ask somebody else because I was theirs? Hell no Bella. I've always had a vision of my wedding day and _you_ were always the maid of honour. So no, Rose would not be a better choice." Her voice wasn't loud but it was definitely angry.

I bent my head in shame and noticed the cup of coffee I had ordered being slid under my nose then a plate with a smoked salmon and cream cheese bagel. My head shot up and looked at Jacob who simply shrugged and smiled "Seth said it's on the house!" I turned and looked at Seth who smiled cheekily at me.

"Well thank you very much" and nodded my head as an indication of thanks to Seth, who bowed in a flourished manner. I laughed and looked at Alice, whose shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. Jacob moved away from the table. "Look Al, I'm sorry of course I will be your maid of honour. It would be a privilege. I just hope you can bear with me during all the stress."

"Are you dumb? Of course I can. Just be warned I may be partial to bridezilla moments and when that happens, you have my permission to slap me." I laughed at her shaking my head.

"Trust me I will." I took a bite of my bagel and chewed slowly while I lost myself in thought. "So will you have a sniff about for anyone with a spare room? I just need to get _somewhere_, you know. I just know I'm going to be a complete stress head until I do."

"Sure I will." She said smiling and filling her face with food. After that we fell into an easy and light chat about her plans for the wedding and what she expected me to do. At the end of lunch we set up the date for next Saturday for dress shopping, though we both knew that Alice had already chosen her dress but she was still unsure as to what colour and style she wanted for the bridesmaids.

I gave Seth and Jacob a kiss on the cheek and hug as a big thank you. I left Alice outside and meandered back to my office. As I stepped through the main doors my phone buzzed. I took it out of my bag and saw it was a message from Alice.

_**Hey just to let you know that I've told Jasper about your problem and he's going to keep his ear to the ground but he thinks he might know someone who has a room spare but I will know more soon. Love you! Xx**_

As I read the message I couldn't help but raise my hopes that it would be the case, that one less stress would make things so much better.

_**Tell him thank you from me and I look forward to hearing from you soon. Xx**_

After an uneventful afternoon, I made the trek home and had an uneventful evening. I went to bed early and snuggled into my quilt and slept with dreams of a lazy Saturday.

**Author note: Thanks for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Arghh! What is that dreadful noise? Why is it so loud? I try to block the noise out by using the age old trick of my pillow over my head but alas to no avail. Throwing the pillow to one side like a spoilt child I listened. It's my door, I shot up out of bed and dragged my feet and yawned as I went. I'm sure I look something similar to Simon Pegg in Shaun of the Dead, note to self must watch that later, I love that movie.

I reached the offending door and ripped it open just as Alice was going to knock, unfortunately for me Alice wasn't watching the door but was talking to Jasper and hadn't noticed the door was now open and bought her knock down onto my nose instead. "Ouch! What the hell Al? What are you doing here at this time of the morning on a SATURDAY?" I rubbed my nose and checked it wasn't bleeding.

Alice looked worriedly at my face in case of damage. "Well, Miss Grumpy, we are here to take you somewhere. You know what I text you yesterday?" She asked looking at me. I just nodded my head in response still gripping my aching nose. "Well," she continued, "its Jasper's cousin. Now I haven't met him and I figured we needed to discuss the wedding with him and you would probably need to view the place too. So, how about we kill two birds with one stone and all go together?" She bounced up and down a little; she was way too excited for this time of day.

"Erm...yeah ok then. I need to get washed and dressed so can you guys hang here for half an hour?" I asked hoping that they would say no.

"I will but Jasper can go out and grab some coffee and a pastry for us, won't you honey?" Alice turned the puppy dog look on and I saw Jasper just sigh in response.

"OK then. By the way, morning Bella and nice outfit!" Jasper said as he exited my apartment giving me a pointed look and cheeky smile. I looked down at what I was wearing, I had boy shorts on with wolverine on them (yes I'm a full on geek) and a tight white Hooters vest.

"Shut up Jasper!" I shouted after him, only to hear him laughing down the hallway. I closed the door and looked at Alice who was laughing and shaking her head. "Here are the controls for the telly and help yourself to a drink if you want." I left her sitting on the extremely uncomfortable sofa as I padded back to my room. After a quick shower and a wash of my hair, I dragged some clothes out of my draws, a pair of old faded skinny jeans which were so old they were ripped at the knees, my old Clash t-shirt which was moth eaten but much loved and my battered black converse. I didn't care what Alice thought about my choice of attire, it was the weekend and I would wear what I wanted.

"Are you seriously trying to embarrass me today? You can't meet Jasper's cousin looking like that!" Alice exclaimed jumping from the sofa. I looked at her and then at Jasper, who was smiling into his coffee cup. "Jazz, tell her!" She turned her look to him.

"Well to be honest Al, Edward will probably be dressed in a similar way anyway. So it really doesn't matter, in fact it may work out in Bella's favour." I sent him a thank you look before Alice spun towards me.

"See, Al. Let's face it; Jasper should know his cousin better than any of us. So it's decided that the clothes stay. Anyway, be glad I'm not wearing the outfit that I was wearing earlier. Now that would have made the wrong impression." I turned on my heel grabbed my drink, taking a huge slurp, smiling round the straw.

Jasper was laughing at this, "Actually, I still don't think it would have mattered. Edward would have probably liked that as well." Alice and I shot him a, that's-such-a-boy-thing look and then turned to one another rolling our eyes and sputtering our contained laughter.

"I guess we should really get moving, Edward is expecting us any minute now. Come on scoot!" Jasper and I were shooed out of the apartment; I literally had enough time to grab my bag and keys. If I was honest I was nervous; when Alice had text me yesterday I had kind of presumed that the person would be a SHE not a HE. Hey beggars can't be choosers.

I didn't really pay any attention to the car journey, though I knew I probably should have, I will pay closer attention on the way back. I noticed that we were pulling into a large, posh looking buildings car park. This surely can't be the building? Can it? "Erm...guys? Why are we pulling in here?" I ask poking my head between them at the front. Looking from one to the other.

They looked at each other and then looked over at me, Jasper only briefly as he was driving. "Bella, this is where Edward lives." She said as if it was something that I knew.

"You guys have to be kidding me! I can't live here. I could never in a million years be able to afford to live here. When will you lot listen to me? When it comes to money I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth." I huffed and slouched back in my seat.

"Hey watch what you're saying!" Alice shouted. I flinched knowing I had crossed the line with that comment. "Look, will you just look at the place and then you can decide from there can't you?" She said through slightly gritted teeth whilst calming down through the use of breathing.

I pouted for a beat before replying. "Ok then I will have a look. I tell you now though, the money he'll want will be ridiculously expensive and there will be no moving Bella, it will be homeless Bella." I whinged from the back. I realised that we had parked and they had both gotten out of the car.

We headed to the elevator, waited for the bing to indicate its arrival and stepped in. I noticed Jasper lean over and push the button for the top floor. I sent him a questioning look but he just turned to Alice and kissed her. The ride up was silent, mostly only being broken by the hushed tones of Alice and Jasper as they whispered what I imagined to be sweet nothings in each other's ears. At least I hope it was because if they were doing dirty talk to one another with me there...eww...I shudder at the thought.

Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened slowly to show that we were in a small entrance way with a door in front of us. I shot a questioning glance at Jasper and Alice as they continued forward towards the large black door. Jasper pressed the button and after a few moments of waiting the door opened. The woman who answered was short and dumpy with scraggly blonde hair. "Hello, how may I help you?" Her snooty voice matched the look she was currently giving us.

Jasper stepped forward, "Oh hi, we're here to see Edward Masen? Is he in?" He had literally just finished speaking when you heard hurried footsteps and a voice like silk calling "Jasper?" I couldn't see the person that the voice belonged to as they were obscured by Jasper's tall frame.

"Hey man! Long time no see. I bought over the little lady for you to meet and also the prospective roommate for you to interview." At this I sent a panicked look in Alice's direction.

"Well come on in. Do you want a drink at all? Maybe a beer? I got Corona." I saw Jaspers face light up and a smile spread across his face. "Limes too."

"Go on then. I'll drive us back." Alice gave her permission, laughing at Jasper's happy face.

Once we were through the door I took a quick scan of the open plan living room and kitchen area. It was amazing; decorated to a high standard with light flooding in through the floor to ceiling windows which allowed a panoramic view of the cityscape. I turned to Alice and shook my head, showing I was not comfortable with all this.

"So are you going to introduce us or what?" The velvet voice asked Jasper. At this I turned around to find that the man the voice belonged to was absolutely stunning and of course looking at Alice. Typical!

Jasper chuckled and cleared his throat, "this, my dearest cousin is my soon to be ball and chain...ouch! Alice I was joking! This is my beautiful, talented and wonderful fiancée Alice Cullen." Jasper smiled at Alice and turned to face Edward as the two shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Alice. Are you sure you want to tie yourself to this one? He's a slob and he chews with his mouth open!" Edward chuckled, his eyes lighting up. _Hey, he has green eyes, beautiful. Can you call a man beautiful? Inner Bella shut up!_

"Actually those are a couple of the traits I love best about him if you must know." Alice giggled back and took her hand back resting it on Jasper's arm. I'm left standing there while they chat amongst themselves. I turn to the dumpy blonde, who is still lingering by the door, "what's up?" She looks at me disdainfully and leaves the room. Great, my winning personality still hasn't failed me.

I find myself staring out the window planning my movies for tonight, Shaun of the Dead at the top of the list and I'm thinking full on geek fest with the new Star Trek, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World and Wolverine. Oh yeah baby, going to need some major snacks for this movie marathon.

"Bella? Are you even on this planet?" I jump at a voice shouting at me. I turn to see Alice looking at me as if I've lost my mind. I raise my eyebrows in question. "Edward just asked us if we would like to have dinner here."

"Oh, yeah you guys go along I should be able to find my way back from here. I suppose you want to discuss the wedding. Just let me know when you want me to go." I said turning to look out the window again, now planning my snack attack.

A throat cleared from behind me, followed by a masculine chuckle, alerts me to the fact that I must have wondered off again. "Erm...Bella is it? The invitation includes you. I figured that we could discuss the room and get to know each other a little." The Greek god is speaking to me and instead of a witty retort or in fact anything verbal at all, I just nod my head unaware that my mouth is hanging open.

Jasper chuckles and turns to Edward, "Edward Masen it is my pleasure to introduce to you, the one, the only Miss Isabella Swan, Bella to her friends. Bella I would like you to meet my wonderful cousin Edward Masen." At that Edward mockingly bows in front of my and takes my hand and kisses it.

I jokingly curtsey and flutter my eyelashes "why, Mr. Masen you send my heart all aflutter." I say in an extremely posh accent. I give a girly giggle for good effect and notice that he is laughing too. "Well, I guess I really have no choice in the matter of dinner but just to inform you that you have now scuppered my well planned movie marathon for tonight."

Edward seemed to light up, "movie marathon you say? Hmm...I would like to hear your list of films for your evening of entertainment."

"Maybe later, Alice seems eager to get down to some brass tacks about the wedding." Alice was actually digging around in her huge handbag and retrieving a massive folder, presumably labelled 'Wedding Plans'.

"Yes I am, now can we please sit and start discussing this please." Being given our orders we sat on the couches Edward sitting opposite me.

I didn't really pay much attention after we had sat down I was too busy trying to find the right colour to describe Edwards hair. My fingers wanted to reach and touch the tousled mess and see if it had products in it or whether it was naturally that messy. I heard my name in passing and refocused my attention just in time to catch Edward averting his eyes quickly.

All too soon it was lunch time and we moved into the large kitchen, and wow at that, it was an amazing room and I could see myself baking up a storm in there. Once Alice and Jasper were seated at the table and chatting between them Edward turned to me, "How about I show you the room and you can see what you think?"

"Yeah sure, lead the way." I followed Edward down a corridor and came to the last door which he opened with an overly dramatic flourish. I stepped in and looked around. The windows were again floor to ceiling and offered a fantastic view over the city. The walls were a wonderful pale blue and the bed was huge with wonderful duck egg blue bedding. I wanted to jump on it and sink into the cloud like fluffiness. At the foot of the bed was a distressed white chest. Turning I noticed that there were two other doors. "Where do those doors lead?" I asked pointing.

"One is the walk in closet." Edward said matter-of-factly. _Of course it's a_ _walk in closet, can't have a normal closet in a place like this! _"Would you like to have a look? I'm afraid it's not very big."

I just nodded and followed him to the door, which he opened and then flicked the lights on. I looked at the natural wood finished closet with a huge shoe section and heaps of hanging space and even a section for jewellery. "Not very big he says! You do realise that this "closet" is about twice the size of my bathroom?" I chuckled. "I really don't think that my battered old converse that I own will do that shoe section any justice at all."

He laughed; it made my stomach all fluttery. "It's quite refreshing that it isn't all Jimmy Choos, Christian Louboutin or Manolo Blahnik."

I, quite unattractively, snorted at that "trust me, I think if you took everything that I owned it still wouldn't equal the cost of a pair of any of those shoes even on sale!" I shook my head, "I may be friends with those two loons in there but that doesn't make me their financial equal. It's quite the opposite."

Edward chuckled deeply as he moved towards the second, "and this is the en suite bathroom." He opened the door and waited for me to pass him. _Mmm...he smells yummy. All citrusy and woodsy._ I swear that he caught me sniffing him as I went past him. Once through the threshold I looked around, the bathroom was tiled in large cream and brown with small bronze coloured tiles scattered around. There was a wet room section with a power shower along one wall and then a toilet against another, then a huge mirror along the other wall with a large sink underneath encased in a massive dark brown marble counter with cream cupboards underneath.

"Wow, Edward! This bathroom is amazing. I literally want to dive in that shower right now. You should see the one in my place, it's tiny." I said, still looking around in wonder.

"Well this is the smaller bathroom of the two. My one has a slightly larger shower, a jacuzzi bath and his and her sinks." He said nonchalantly.

"Seriously? A Bath? Forget for a moment the fact that its a JACUZZI bath; I can't remember the last time I had a bath." I started daydreaming of a hot steamy bubble bath. I shook my head, put my business face on and turned to Edward. "So Edward, say I was interested in this room, what would be the rent per month?" I leaned against the door frame, arms crossed across my chest.

"300 a month, that will include utilities and we will go half on the food bill. Can you cook?" He asked smiling a drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Yes I can and I bake as well. Can you?"

"Hell yeah, my mama never raised no lazy good for nothing!" He laughed.

"Then Mr. Masen, you have yourself a deal" I stuck out my hand and smiled and as Edward shook it I felt tingles travelling up my arm and warming my body. I looked at him to see if there was any indication that he may have felt it too. By the way he was looking at our hands in confusion, he must have. I knew right then that I was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Then Mr. Masen, you have yourself a deal" I stuck out my hand and smiled and as Edward shook it I felt tingles travelling up my arm and warming my body. I looked at him to see if there was any indication that he may have felt it too. By the way he was looking at our hands in confusion, he must have. I knew right then that I was screwed._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all it all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.**

The four of us spent the rest of the day loudly discussing the wedding and my impending move to Edward's spare room. We ordered pizza in simply because none of us could be bothered to cook; seems Edward and I agreed that the meatier the pizza the better. Rose and Alice really don't understand how I don't care about all the calories.

It was decided that I would move in with Edward the Sunday after our dress shopping on Sunday; already I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. He was so gorgeous all broad shoulders, lean muscle and sexy scruffiness. I just knew he was going to be a major distraction.

Alice and Jasper dropped me home with the promise of not disturbing me in the morning, I kissed their cheeks and skipped up to my building. Once inside my phone went off and I knew straight away that it was Alice.

_**Don't think you are getting away without telling me that you fancy the pants off Edward! We will speak in the week! xx**_

How could I think it could be avoided. I chuckled to myself as I got my p.j's on and popped a DVD on. Hello Shaun of the Dead or should I say hello back of eyelids as I promptly fell to sleep and dreamt of a bronze haired man with green eyes.

* * *

The rest of the week came and went in a flurry of work, packing boxes, planning the move and a whole lot of day dreaming of Edward. Friday came and I was making my way to meet Rosalie for lunch; she'd only just got back into town after being at a classic car show with Emmett. "What up bitch?" I heard someone shout from across the way, I turned my head and sure enough there was Rosalie, standing there looking like one of the women in Mad Men in her red retro dress with her amazing cleavage and flowing blonde locks! I start chuckling and shaking my head.

"Hey Rose! I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth!" I said laughing; this is how me and Rosalie are together; a couple of crazy chicks. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "So how was the show?" I ask as we start walking to the mall.

"It was great actually, Emmett was in his element. We ended up with quite a bit of business, people really liked our work. So how are you?" She asked holding a door open for me.

"I'm ok. This week has been completely hectic. I'm really not looking forward to tomorrow and this dress shopping crap. I've still got stuff to pack as well and I'm beginning to become really nervous about Sunday."

"Is it the fact that you'll be living with this Edward, that's making you nervous?" She sent a questioning look my way as she dragged me into Victoria's Secrets.

"Rose! Don't think that you have distracted me too much to notice that you've dragged me in here." I whined at her, only to be rewarded by a hearty laugh from her. "If you muct know though; yes it is because of Edward." I noticed Rose stop looking at an emerald-green bra and look at me intently.

"Oh my god Bella! You're attracted to him aren't you?" She said quietly chuckling and shaking her head.

"Rose you have no idea! Honestly, I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands to myself. He is gorgeous and has this scruffy, just-got-out-of-bed look going on that makes me want to just jump him!" I said breathlessly.

"Well, well, well! You _do_ have blood running through those veins of yours. I was beginning to believe that you weren't a hot-blooded female." Rose joked. I just pulled a mock shocked face at her and laughed. "Seriously though Bella, will you be ok living there having those kind of feelings?" She asked quietly, tuning back to the racks of lace, silk and satin.

"Of course I can Rose. I am not passing up that room. Plus I don't at all think that he would reciprocate my feelings. One thing I don't understand is why the room is so cheap." I say thoughtfully.

"According to Jasper, Edward inherited a lot of money from his mum's father and did the sensible thing of investing it and to very successful ends from what I hear. He just does what he wants now." She said while holding up her choice of a red satin and lace bra and panty set for approval, lifting her eyebrows in question.

I took a moment to look at what she was holding and nod my head, "Still doesn't explain why he would need to let out a..." I stopped short from finishing my sentence; the penny dropping. I gave a half-hearted laugh which caught Rose's attention. "Those two did this, they must have put him to it. I just knew it was too good to be true." I knew I was ranting but I was fuming.

"Now hang on a minute Bella that's not true." Rose said snapping me out of it.

"How would you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well as it happens Jasper told me that Edward goes away frequently for one reason or another and he wanted to get someone in for the other room so that they can look after his place while he's gone." She shook her head at me, "why do you always think that there is a grand conspiracy against you or that we want to rub our money in your face?" She was laughing but I could hear the underlying hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so conscious of it and I sometimes wonder why you would be friends with me." I say quietly looking at the scuffed leather of my work shoes.

"We are friends with you because you're a kick ass bitch! you could have all the money in the world but if you weren't still you then we wouldn't want to know you!" I laughed at how eloquently Rose had phrased her argument.

"How can anyone argue with that." I say to her giving her a hug. "Get the red one. Emmett will be a puddle of mush when he sees you in them."

We finished in Victoria's Secrets and grabbed a quick sub before parting ways and returning to work. I sat at my desk watching to clock ticking the minutes away slowly when my phone beeped. I did a shifty scan around me and pulled it out to see that I had a message from a number I didn't recognise. I clicked to read it.

_**Hello Bella, this is Edward Masen. I hope you don't mind but I asked Jasper to give me your number. I'm doing a grocery shop tonight and wondered if there were any things I should avoid or specifically get in for you. If you could let me know before 6 I would be grateful. Thank you,**_** Edward.**

I read the message a couple of times and fired a quick one back.

**_Hey Edward, thank you for thinking of me. I'm easy, just get whatever you normally would and let me know the damage so I can give you my half. Thank you, Bella_**

I put my phone back and tried to concentrate on work but my mind kept wondering back to Edward. How sweet of him to think of me when doing the shopping. I vowed to make a nice dinner for him on the Monday after I had moved in. My phone beeped again. I picked it up noticing an increase in my heart rate. _You're getting excited over a text message about grocery shopping? You got it bad Bella!_

I put my head down a ploughed through my work until I realised that it was 7 o'clock and Angela was telling me to get my arse home. I gathered my things and checked my phone, there was another message from Edward. My heart rate increased when I read his name. _Hey crazy person, it's a text! _I opened the message; a small smile playing on my lips.

_**Hey Bella, grocery shopping done. Don't worry about your half this time, think of it as a house-warming present. Do you fancy a movie marathon on Sunday? The idea has been bouncing around in my head since you mentioned it. E**_

I quickly fired one back.

_**Edward, I pay my way so please let me know the damage and I shall drop it off to you on the way home tonight. B P.s. movie marathon sounds amaze-balls!**_

I hung around a while, waiting for his reply. Excitement at the thought of seeing him was bubbling inside me.

_**Ok if that's what you want to do, you owe 70. What time should I expect you? I'm getting chinese, fancy? E**_

I quickly sent a response of hell yeah and made my way there. The journey was uneventful with only an elderly lady who smelt suspiciously like pee with a rat like dog that yapped at me. I got off at my stop and found myself just staring at the building I would be calling home. It still amazed me. I made my way through the doors and spoke to the security man. He was greasy looking with long dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony and eyes that just watched you intently. He kind of freaked me out a bit. "Hi I'm here to see Edward Cullen."

"Sure thing dollface!" He said smiling, well it wasn't quite a smile as much as I would call it a sneer. He was seriously one slimy character. He picked up the phone and called Edward's apartment and promptly sent me to the elevator, watching me the entire time I waited for it to arrive. I travelled up to the top floor in a daydream. I snapped out of it once the elevator doors opened.

I looked up to see Edward leaning in the doorway. My heart nearly stopped at the sight of him. His hair was especially messy and he was wearing scruffy old jeans which hung low on his hips, along with a tattered Stones t-shirt, which I noticed was stretched across his broad shoulders and chest. I looked down and saw that his feet were bare. _It's a pity he had his top on! Nothing sexier than a man in jeans with bare feet and chest. _Inner Bella was getting carried away.

"Hey Bella, I thought I would wait here for you so that I may officially present to you your new key and building pass." He smiled as he held them out to me.

I smiled at him as I took them. "Thank you. I really do appreciate you letting me live here so cheaply." I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't be silly; any friend of Jasper's is a friend of mine. Plus I kind of have an ulterior motive if I'm honest. You see I travel a lot, so having you here means I have the piece of mind that things are being looked after. Anyway; come on in Bella. Do you fancy a drink?" He asked sending me a panty dropping smile.

"Yeah, may as well. You got a beer?" I ask following him to the kitchen, I mentally checked off cute ass off my internal checklist.

"Yeah corona do you?! He asked looking at my from over his shoulder. Judging by the smirk on his face he must have caught me checking him out.

"Err...ye...yeah, that would be great thanks." I stuttered slightly embarrassed to be caught staring at his arse. "Hey Edward do you mind if a take of my shoes? My feet are killing me, I've been in these heels all day. One of Alice's purchases for me." I babbled on.

"Make yourself at home Bella. My house is your house now. So what do you want from the take out? I'll put the order in while you make yourself comfy on the sofa." He passed me my beer and guided me to the living room. I sat myself on the huge sofa and felt myself being enveloped in softness. I think I actually moaned.

"I'll have kung po king prawns please and rice."

"A girl after my own heart." He smiled widely and went to place the order. _Are you going to survive keeping your hands to yourself? _Inner bella asked and all I could think was, no.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it is all the property of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

Once I got my head straight I noticed music playing softly in the background; it was a piano piece that I didn't recognise. I found myself relaxing back in the sofa, leaning my head onto the back and shutting my eyes. I was completely relaxed when I heard a throat clear. I shot up with my eyes wide and shot a sheepish smile at Edward. "SOrry, the music is so soothing it nearly lulled me to sleep."

"You like this?" He asked surprised, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, I really do. Do you think you could put it on my iPod?" I asked, rummaging around in my handbag.

"Sure I can." He took the iPod from my hand, his fingers touching mine for the briefest of moments but in no way lessening the tingles that shot up my arm. I watched Edward as he reached for his laptop on the coffee table, especially admiring how his muscles flexed. "Dinner will be here in about 30 minutes. Is that ok?" He asked while connecting the device and shooting a questioning look over the screen.

"That's fine. How much do I owe you for dinner?" I asked reaching into my handbag for my purse.

"Oh no you don't! I only _just _accepted half for the shopping; this is a pre welcome to my home dinner. So please, don't even think about it." He shook his head whilst sending me a pointed look before returning to the screen.

I shook my head and smiled slighty while picking up my beer. I took a sip while listening to the music and enjoying the companionable silence. After a few minutes I looked at Edward, "so Edward, how come you travel so much?" I asked, finishing my beer and placing it on one of the coaster strewn on the coffee table.

"Edward watched my movements and stood to get another beer for both of us. "Well" he began, whilst walking to the kitchen, "I dabble in a few different things. I travel to check on my overseas investments, I also write for a travel blog and magazine and I attend a lot of music festivals." He finished his sentence in back in the living room, holding out a bottle of beer for me.

I gladly took the offered bottle, "thank you. So, you do quite a bit then?" I asked rhetorically. "I can't help but feel boring in comparison. Where have you been recently?" I asked raising the bottle to my lips and taking a generous mouthful.

"I was recently in Rio; which was just for fun, visiting some friends. Have you travelled much at all?" He asked while clicking away on his laptop.

"No not really. I've only been to Florida and that was only to visit my mum. I'd love to travel but unfortunately bills have to be paid." I replied laughing.

"It's a shame that that's the case; but you never know what the future holds." As he said that the buzzer went. "I'll just go and get that." He said pointing in direction of the door. I watched him wander off. _Yep, that's me, glutton for punishment checking him out again._

Soon enough Edward came back with a bag, "come on then. Give me a hand dishing this lot." He said, smiling cheekily.

"I don't know," I said stepping into the kitchen after him, "I've not even moved in yet and already you're putting me to task." I shook my head in mock disbelief, chuckling quietly.

"Get used to it Bella, This will be a partnership, I won't be waiting on you hand and foot you know." He laughed. We worked quickly to get our dinner out. Just as we were leaving the kitchen Edward turned to me, "fancy a movie?"

"Yeah go on. Pop one in then." I set my dinner on the table and had a quick drink of my beer all the while watching Edward put a film on. I giggled when I saw that he'd chosen Zoolander. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "I love this film."

Edward smiled at me, "me too. It has to be one of my top 10. Oh here's your iPod back. I added a few extra songs that I think you might like. I hope you don't mind" He passed me my treasured gadget and smiled sweetly.

"No I don't ming at all. I love to listen to new music." We grabbed our dinner and made ourselves comfortable on the sofa, I curled my feet into me, leaning on the arm and Edward sat back with his feet up on the coffee table, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

I must have been hungrier than I thought because within no time at all my plate was empty, including the pancake roll that Edward had bought for each of us as extra.

I slyly looked at Edward's plate to see how much he had left; I was relieved when my eyes fell on an empty plate. Edward looked at me and smiled. "That was good. These guys are the best chinese take out around. Did you enjoy it?" he asked, quietly laughing at my empty plate.

"I did, thank you. It was delicious, but I think I'm going to be dreaming of those prawns constantly and I will definitely be putting on weight with them being on my doorstep." I reached for my beer putting my feet down to the floor and leaning forward to cover the space. I looked over my shoulder to Edward, raising an eyebrow at the look he was giving me. "Do you want your beer too?" I asked watching his face turn to shock as he noticed what he was doing. _Checking out my ample behind are you ? Hmm...maybe I'm not on a one-way street. _Hold your horses Inner Bella, don't get carried away.

"Err...yes...yes please." I noticed he stuttered to answer. I passed him the bottle and watched as he bought it up to his lips and glugged the contents. I settled back into my spot and concentrated (as much as I could) on the film.

* * *

_Eww...cotton mouth! What is that noise? Argh...shut up! _I struggle to open prise open my sleepy eyes. I could hear a voice and a tinkling bell "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" I sat bolt upright realising that it was my phone going off, and it was Alice. I then looked around and saw that I wasn't at home in my bed, I was at Edwards (soon to be my home) and on the sofa. I managed to locate my phone and connect the call. "Isabella Marie Swan! You better have a good reason for not answering your door to me." Alice was pissed, I could hear it as clear as a bell. "Let me tell you know that I have been stood here for at least 15 minutes with a, now, cold latte in my hand waiting for you to answer. Explain yourself!" She ranted.

"Well, I didn't make it home last night." I started, just as Edward came down the hall towards me, I nearly swallowed my tongue he was so hot, no top and just a pair of plaid pj bottoms which just seemed to rest low on his hips. I noticed a small trail of brown hair taper down from his belly button to the place I should not be imagining right now with an irate pixie on the phone.

"Hey sleepy head! Fancy a coffee?" He said passing me and into the kitchen. When I didn't answer he popped his head back round, eyebrows raised in question. All I could do is nod. I'm sure my mouth was still hanging open. He gave me that sexy smirk of his and went back in the kitchen. I was bought back out of my lustful haze by the muffled noise of Alice shouting in down the phone.

"Isabella Swan! Did I just hear a man's voice? A sexy sounding man's voice? Where the hell are you? Speak!" She screamed at me.

"As I was saying I didn't make it home last night, I had to drop something off to Edward and he invited me for dinner. We popped a movie on and I must have fallen asleep on the couch." I said almost matter-of-factly, hoping she wouldn't make to big a deal of it.

"WHAT? Jasper; quick, to Edwards now!" That was all I heard before the line went dead. I shook my head, staring at the phone. I dragged my arse of the couch and walked into the kitchen. To see Edward leaning against the side where the coffee machine was, silently laughing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I take it that you heard that?" I asked pointing to a cup and raising an eyebrow in question. He nodded his head toward the cup.

"She isn't exactly quiet is she?" He laughed passing me cream and sugar. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

"Yes thank you. I'm sorry I ended up crashing during the movie. It was very rude of me." I kept my eyes on the very difficult task off my creaming and sweetening my coffee. I heard a rumble erupt in his chest and that turned into a laugh erupting from his mouth.

"No you weren't Bella; and if you must know I wasn't to far behind you. I woke up at 3 and went to bed. I tried to wake you but you sleep like a log and you snore like a rhino." He laughed at my blush of embarrassment. "Want some breakfast?" He asked turning to a cupboard that he opened and grabbed a cereal box. I noticed that it was Cap'n Crunch, I laughed and shook my head. "What?" He asked.

"I just can't believe that you eat Cap'n Crunch." I said sipping my coffee and looking over the rim of the cup at him as he made his breakfast.

"Why? Do you have something against the Captain?" Edward asked as he spooned what appeared to be a small mountain into his mouth.

"No but look at you. Look at your body, your all rippling muscles and your eating Cap'n Crunch. I would have thought you were a muesli type of guy, either that or an egg white omelette." I said laughing, until I noticed his eyes darken slightly and a half-smile playing on his lips.

"So you think I have 'rippling muscles'? Have you been checking me out Bella?" That damn smirk came to his lips.

"Well you have kind of flaunted your naked chest in front of me this morning, where else was I going to look!" I said trying to fit my face in my coffee cup. Out of the corner of my eye I was Edward put down his bowl and push away from the side he had been leaning against. He approached me slowly, looking like a lion on the hunt. Just as he got within arms reach of me the buzzer went.

I must have breathed out because he leaned into my ear and said "saved by the Bell, Bella." My breath caught again and I couldn't disguise the shiver that travelled up my body and I knew Edward had seen it as he gave me a smoldering look and another smirk as he went to attend to the door. _Wow it is hot, hot, hot in here! You are in some deep trouble here Bella! And by the looks of things it's going to be quite delicious._ You can say that again Inner Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

I must have breathed out because he leaned into my ear and said "saved by the Bell, Bella." My breath caught again and I couldn't disguise the shiver that travelled up my body and I knew Edward had seen it as he gave me a smoldering look and another smirk as he went to attend to the door. _Wow it is hot, hot, hot in here! You are in some deep trouble here Bella! And by the looks of things it's going to be quite delicious._ You can say that again Inner Bella.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer**

Alice came bouncing into the kitchen, taking in my rumpled look and the scowl on my face. She smiled even bigger. "Well good morning Miss. Swan!" She giggled. Clearly Jasper must have slipped something in her latte because this was not the Alice that I had spoken to on the phone moments ago.

"Morning Tink! So why were you at my place this morning? I thought dress shopping wasn't until tomorrow?" I said, knowing that calling her Tink would really annoy her. Sure enough she sent me the quick daggers and smiled again.

"I wanted to catch up with you. I haven't had a chance to see or speak to you all week about you-know-what and I know that Rose knows more about it than I do and that just won't do." I could hear in her voice the excitement bubbling up under the surface. "Plus I thought that you could start the moving process today as opposed to tomorrow, obviously if it's ok with Edward that is."

I saw Jasper and Edward walking into the kitchen laughing at something as they did. "Did I just hear my name?" Edward asked somewhat delayed.

"Yes, I was just saying to Bella that perhaps it may be better if she moved here today instead of tomorrow, what with the dress shopping and such. What do you think?" Alice asked virtually bouncing up and down. Edward looked at Alice and then at me with a thoughtful look.

"You know what Alice that's a good idea. Have you got all your stuff packed up and ready to go?" He asked, while pouring another two cups of coffee.

"Well yeah but..." I started only to be cut off by him.

"Then let's get you moved in. Why wait around and stress you out for work on Monday?" Edward handed the cups to Alice and Jasper and rubbed my arm as he walked past me. "I'll go and get my scruffs on so that we can get on it straight away." With that he left the room, leaving me to stare after him with tingles travelling up and down my arm.

"Oh my god Bella you have it so bad!" Alice staged whispered in excitement. Jasper just sat there watching me while drinking his coffee.

"Shut up Alice. Don't go trying to play matchmaker. Have you called Emmett and Rose to see if they are available today? I'm supposed to be using the garages van to cart my stuff over here." I shuffled to the sink to clean my dirty cup.

"Yes I have and yes they are available. So what happened last night?" She was annoying sometimes. Jasper just smiled softly at her exuberance, where as I just rolled my eyes.

"Nothing! I came to give Edward my half for the grocery shop he did yesterday and he asked if I wanted to stay for chinese. I had worked late so thought I may as well have something here than wait until I got home. Then we watched a movie and I fell asleep on the sofa. Nothing juicy." I said irritation creeping into my voice.

"Oh Bella! You need to get in there! Put yourself out there and..." Alice shut up only because Jasper sent her a look.

"I'm not like that Alice and you know it. I can't believe we are moving my stuff today. I'm still dressed in my work clothes." I said trying to change the subject whilst looking down at my now crumpled black pencil skirt and light blue blouse.

"Get changed when we get there." Edward said as he came into the kitchen. "You coming with me in the car?" He asked looking at me.

I fought to control the flush that was about to burn a path all over my body at the images that my imagination was conjuring up. "Pardon?" Was that my voice? That high-pitched squeaky voice was mine?

"Well I don't know the way and though it would be easier if you came with me in my car." Edward was looking at me like I was crazy. _I know what you're thinking buddy. You're thinking what have I let myself in for? Is it too late to back out?_

"Oh..." I cleared my throat and gave my head an imaginary shake to clear it. "Of course. Sorry, I just don't think I'm fully awake this morning." I tried to laugh my odd behaviour off. Edward seemed to accept it. Alice just shook her head at me, while Jasper just sent me a knowing look with a smirk my way.

"Come on guys let's get going. Emmett and Rose have just text to say they've left and are en route to the apartment. They'll be there in half an hour." Alice bounced up and swept past us with a highly amused and still quiet Jasper in tow. "We'll meet you crazy cats there." With that we heard the noise of the door shut behind them.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be a real bossy boots when she wants to be. Are you sure you're okay with moving our plans forward slightly?" I asked, trying to give him an out if he wanted it.

"Don't be silly Bella. As I said it makes perfect sense to do it today. One thing I have to ask you though, and it's important; do you know how to use a waffle maker?" I could see Edward trying to keep his face straight and serious as he asked his ridiculous question.

I chuckled lightly and then tried to arrange my features to some semblance of a grave face as I prepared to deliver the blow. "I'm afraid, Edward that I don't." I heard his fake shocked response. "But I do make a mean pancake stack and can whip up a wickedly sinful batch of cupcakes. Maybe we could try to conquer that dastardly waffle machine together?" We both laughed at our stupidness.

"It's a deal! We have to make sure we do it though, I don't want false promises of waffle and then we never deliver on them. Promise me?"

"I promise Edward! We shall waffle together one day!"

* * *

The next few hours were a flurry of packing and loading boxes, mainly undertaken by the boys, while Rose and Alice were busy being disgusted by my wardrobe (or lack thereof). When we got back to Edward's (now mine as well) apartment we all loaded up with at least a box each. Emmett decided he would show how much he could carry and had two large boxes with two small boxes balanced on top of them.

We had gotten to the top floor and had all filed out of the elevator when Emmett, the last one out, tripped over his own giant feet. The boxes fell out of his arms and scuttered across the floor, all of them were sealed except for one of the small ones which decided to open up and scatter its contents on the floor at our feet, much to my mortification. Everybody stopped and just stared at the items strewn at our feet.

I was paralysed as I saw Edward bend down and start picking up my bras and panties. I was completely embarrassed. Emmett came up, carrying the remaining boxes, "shit! Sorry Bella, these feet are both a blessing and a curse. Oh my god Bella, your underwear is all over the floor!" _Thank you for stating the obvious Emmett! _Emmett started to laugh so hard I thought he was going to pee himself. The Jasper joined him at least Alice and Rose had the decency to try to be discreet and laugh quietly behind their boxes.

Edward looked up at me and smiled sympathetically, clearing his throat a little as he looked down at the contents in his hand. I swear I saw his Adam's apple bob as he picked up the pace and started shoving them back into the box quickly.

"Shut up guys! It's like you've never seen a girls underwear before" I roll my eyes at them.

"Well yeah we have but none with superheroes on them. God Bella you are such a geek." Emmett boomed, laughing even louder. Edward finally got the door open and I huffed in after him, dumping my box and turning on my heel to escape the ridicule I knew Emmett would dish out as soon as he was finished laughing.

I got back in the elevator and crossed my arms, sulking I watched the doors shutting when a muscular arm poked through to stop them. The door opened to show Edward. He smiled at me as he stepped in next to me and leaned himself against the rail behind us. "You know, you should see my underwear. The only sensible ones I have are the ones I get off my Mum at Christmas. Other than that its comic book heroes or cartoon characters all the way."

I laughed and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Thank you for trying to make me feel less embarrassed."

"It's the truth! Anyway I have quite the soft spot for geeky girls. A hot geeky girl with geeky underwear is my perfect woman." He smirked at me.

I giggled again, "come on let's get the rest of my crap unloaded. While we work you'll be able to enjoy the dulcet tones of the one and only Emmett McCarty as rips the piss out of me. He is such a big kid!"

"I'll defend you Bella. I'll be your knight in shining armor." Edward bowed dramatically. "I'm really glad you're moving in Bella. You're funny, entertaining and your kind of easy on the eye. I was dreading getting a roomie in case I ended up with a sweaty fat man in his 40's who lives in sweats and has only just moved out of his mothers. That or some crazy stalker bunny boiler." He shudders for effect.

We both laugh and reach into the van, I grab one box while Edward flexes his muscles by grabbing two. "Well thank you for accepting me , otherwise instead of carrying a cardboard box I'd have been decorating one." I snorted, rather unattractively.

"My pleasure Miss Piggy!" he responded to my snort with an amused look.

"Oh Kermie!" I replied in my Miss Piggy voice. We laughed again all the way up to the apartment. i have a feeling living with Edward will be fun, sexually frustrating but fun!


End file.
